1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an over-drive controller applied to a display panel, and more particularly, to an over-drive controller for respectively providing a plurality of over-drive delta value tables according to properties of panel blocks of the display panel and a related method for over-drive control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Level transition time is an important property of the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) monitor. Generally speaking, a good LCD monitor product prefers as short a response time as possible. Short response time usually implies the LCD monitor has less residual images and lighter blurred artifacts of the moving pictures. The intrinsic response time of the LCD monitor, however, usually depends on panel fabrication quality and process deviation; and these cause serious variation among different panels. To diminish these unpleasant visual artifacts of the motion pictures, monitor controller design in the state of art commonly uses “Over-drive”, or a so called “Response Time Compensation” technique, to force the level transition speed up. By adjusting the driving voltage, liquid crystals are able to perform the shorter response time, faster transition speed, and achieve the desirable display quality.
Furthermore, in practical LCD monitor applications, fabrication process difference is not the only reason that brings about the response time variation. For example, differences must exist between panels if the panels are produced at different fabrication processes, different environments, or different times. Even if the panels are belonging to the same batch and the same model, or even the pixels located on different positions of an identical panel, differences must exist between them. However, current approach for over-drive is mostly implemented by adopting one set of look-up table (LUT) with fixed over-drive delta values, which is called the over-drive delta value table, for a batch of panels. As a result, using only one set of over-drive data may lead to an “overshoot” or “undershoot” side effect for a batch of products. Along with the improper over-drive compensation, residual image, blurring effects, over-light, under-light, and even dichromaticism phenomenon distort the display image.
In addition, visual effects of the display panel will be different if the users are under different environmental conditions. For example, the viewing locations where the user is viewing the display panel will affect the relative positions of the objects viewed by the user when the user is viewing a 3D image. For the reasons above, to dynamically adjust the over-drive delta values is required in order to appropriately modify the frames of the display panel.
Hence, how to respectively provide over-drive delta value tables according to properties of panel blocks of the display panel and how to dynamically adjust the over-drive delta values has become an important issue to be solved by designers in this field.